Cody Martin
Cody Martin Cody Martin is the younger twin of Zack Martin. Cody is the more responsible twin. Cody has troubles with impressing girls. Cody is the smart one too. Cody always does his homework except for the one time he was hanging out with Bailey Pickett and forgot to do his homework so he lied to the teacher and said he was with Bailey helping her with her broken ankle. He adventually told Bailey that he lied to the teacher about her and Bailey disagreed and said it was wrong. Cody very rarely misbehaves and does his homework. Cody's Occupation Cody is currently living in The Tipton Hotel. After the SS Tipton got torn down he and all the others including Zack moved back into The Tipton. During Summer 2013 Cody is going to Camp Tipton. Camp Tipton is owned by Wilfred Tipton, London Tipton's rich father. Cody is dating Bailey but they are having lots of break-ups lately. Relationships Zack Martin: Cody and Zack are identical twins but are complete opposites in personality which makes it hard for them to get along. Like all brothers they fight and argue alot. London Tipton: London and Cody rarely interact. They appear to be friends in The Suite Life on Deck. Bailey Pickett: Bailey and Cody are dating but are experiencing break-up's often. Cody first had a crush on Bailey all through The Suite Life on Deck Season 1. In the Suite Life on Deck episode Double Crossed, Hannah Montana comes aboard the SS Tipton. Bailey tells Cody whoever get's her tickets to Hannah Montana's show she's love forever. Cody tries his best to get the tickets but couldn't. They meet and get to talk to Hannah Montana and she gives them tickets. Bailey says to Cody "I can't wait for our date tonight". That's where the relationship starts. Maya Bennett: Cody and Maya do not often interact. Cody and Maya appear to be friends in The Suite Life on Deck. Madeline (Maddie) Fitzpatrick: Cody and Maddie first met in the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Maddie and Cody rarely interact and appear to be possibly not even friends. Woody Fink: Cody and Woody are room-mates. Cody seems to be disgusted by Woody when he discovers he is just like Zack. Woody and Cody are good friends. Addison: Addison and Cody rarely inteact aside of group discussion. Addison and Cody appear to be friends. Romantic Interests Bailey Pickett: Cody and Bailey are dating in The Suite Life on Deck. They have very similar interests and have great interest in each other. Zack thinks Cody is obsessed with Bailey. Willa: In the Suite Life on Deck episode My Sisters Keeper, Woody's sister Willa comes to visit and Cody shows her around. Willa and Cody start dating and making Bailey jealous. Cody realizes that Willa is just like Woody and not as hot as he thought. Cody makes up a lie that he is still in love with his ex-girlfriend Bailey. Cody and Willa end up breaking up.